


После

by daddylonglegs (bobbinredrobin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka needs a hug, F/M, Maul needs a hug, author needs a hug, maulsoka if you squint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/daddylonglegs
Summary: Мол, понимает она, пугающе человечен
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	После

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065369) by [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/pseuds/mandalora)



> До премьеры седьмого сезона оставалось несколько дней, мы выживали как могли. АУ относительно канона с сабакком и тви'лекскими танцовщицами.  
> Спасибо дражайшей mandalora, без тебя этого не случилось бы!

Холодные синие вспышки гиперпространства за иллюминаторами шаттла лишают происходящее последних крох реальности. Время от времени имперская посудина слегка вздрагивает и трясется – мелко, едва заметно, словно раненое животное, - и тогда где-то в глубинах дюрасталевого брюха что-то тревожно дребезжит на самой грани слышимости. Эта вибрация эхом отдается в самых костях, и Асока подтягивает колени поближе к груди, чтобы его унять.  
Мол мечется по трюму разъяренным ранкором. Взад-вперед, взад-вперед, снова и снова без остановки – тяжелые железные шаги гремят по металлическому настилу, зубы обнажены в беззвучном оскале. Он весь словно ярость, алая, клокочущая ярость, и Сила вихрится и завывает вокруг него, закручивается бешеным мальстрёмом – но кроме ярости в ней скользит что-то еще, что-то, что Асока не может назвать. Оно струится мурашками вдоль хребта, сворачивается где-то в животе холодным скользким клубком.  
Будь с ней кто другой, а не Мол – она бы сказала, что это отчаяние. Одиночество.  
Страх.  
Асока едва заметно качает головой самой себе.  
Грохочущие шаги рядом с ней внезапно прекращаются. Мол замирает среди трюма на самое мгновение, натянутый как струна – а потом в нем вдруг что-то ломается, и это, должно быть, страшно, отстраненно думает Асока, безучастно глядя, как гнев в замаранных тьмой глазах сменяется поражением, как опускаются напряженные плечи. Как он, словно слепец, бредет к дальней стене и сползает на пол возле, безмолвно обхватывая руками татуированную голову.  
Сила по-прежнему воет и стонет вокруг.  
Внутри у Асоки – пусто.

х

Она быстро теряет счет дням. В космосе время однообразно; его отсчитывают только запрограммированные циклы смены освещения. На борту маленького шаттла, зависшего в сияющем тоннеле гиперпространства, время отсутствует как понятие.

Асока не может спать, только дремлет вполглаза. Не позволяет себе большего: тренированное тело противится отдыху, стимуляторы из корабельной аптечки поддерживают ее, когда привычка уже не спасает. В ней бурлит древняя хищная кровь ее народа: не теряй бдительность рядом с врагом, слышится где-то между мерными ударами сердца. Не показывай спину.  
Энакин учил доверять инстинкту.  
Она думает о нем. О том, как он улыбнулся ей напоследок, вручая оружие – криво, немного неловко, но искренне и гордо, так, будто она оправдала все его надежды и превзошла все ожидания. О том, какой теплой была его рука на ее плече. Какая радость светилась в его глазах.  
Она думает о Рексе, ее старом, верном товарище. О клонах - _ребятах_. - из 501-го. Свежая краска на потрепанных шлемах, терракота и белый – ее метки, улыбки и ухмылки, боевой азарт в глазах. Прошедшая по рядам дрожь. Черные дула бластеров, направленные на нее.  
С Рексом они разминулись на Мандалоре. Он хлопнул ее по плечу на прощание – и растворился в дымном грохоте взрывов, забрав с собой ее клинки. Где он сейчас? Что с ним? Что с Энакином?  
Мол, размышляет она. Там, в огненном хаосе Мандалора, они просто случайно оказались рядом – и он, не церемонясь, не произнеся ни слова, зашвырнул ее в шаттл. Зачем? Почему? Какие он преследует цели?

Мысли невыносимы.

х

\- Вы ненавидите меня, леди Тано? – спрашивает Мол, и это первые слова, произнесенные между ними с боя на Мандалоре. В его вкрадчивом змеином тоне кроется привычная издевка, но глаза, замаранные алым, полные дрожащего безумия, смотрят внимательно и серьезно.  
Асока замирает посреди движения, немного склонив голову. Пронзительный взгляд жжет ей между лопаток, пока она обдумывает этот вопрос.  
_Не позволяй эмоциям верх над тобой взять_ , словно наяву слышит она дребезжащий голос магистра Йоды. _Сильные чувства путь на Темную Сторону открывают. Ни к чему тебе это, юный падаван, хм?_  
Давно уже не падаван. Орден отвернулся от нее. Ей никогда не стать джедаем. Ей не _нужно_ быть джедаем. Но отвернулась ли она от Ордена? Почему тогда? Руки Мола творили зло. На нем - тысячи вин, тысячи смертей.  
Почему?  
\- Нет, - ровно отвечает Асока, не оборачиваясь, и перебрасывает через плечо сухпаек.  
За ее спиной на мостике плещется удивленная тишина.

х

Мол говорит. Говорит часто и помногу, увлеченно, расхаживает по трюму, и руки его, расчерченные черно-красным, взлетают и опускаются – порывисто, но почти гипнотически. Он рисует в воздухе фигуры, схемы, очерчивает маршруты; излагает планы, иногда обрывая сам себя, меняя тему на полуслове, срываясь на тихое угрожающее шипение. Он безжалостен и безразличен, он говорит о мести и о смерти, и Асока слушает, не произнося ни слова. Он не просит ее отвечать.  
Временами Мол словно забывает, что она рядом. Тогда глаза его подергиваются дымкой отчаяния, а взгляд становится далеким, очень далеким. Обычно беспокойный, он замирает, кажется, на самой грани безумия, и язык, на котором он говорит, неизвестен Асоке, но среди резкой, рубленой речи она улавливает имена. В такие моменты Сила, бурлящая вокруг него, утихает, и среди чужой горячей ненависти Асока чувствует боль.  
Мол, понимает она, пугающе человечен, и древние устои кодекса джедаев начинают мало-помалу крошиться в глубинах ее разума.  
Асока не сочувствует ему.  
Но нарушает молчание.

х

\- Я научу тебя всему, что знаю, - говорит Мол, глядя ей в лицо. В его глазах, широко распахнутых и лихорадочно горящих, пляшут синие блики. – Я покажу тебе мощь Темной стороны. Вы станете сильнейшей из ситхов, леди Тано. Вместе мы уничтожим Сидиуса. Империя падет вместе с ним. _Мы отомстим им всем._  
Асока горько поджимает губы, отрицательно качает головой.

«Леди Тано» больше не звучит как насмешка.

х

Спарринг – это прекрасный способ убить скуку, решает Асока. Мол – отличный противник: быстрый, ловкий и очень, очень опасный. Он двигается с грацией хищника, словно перетекая из одной позиции в другую, он собран и необычайно сосредоточен, и Асоке приходится прикладывать максимум усилий, чтобы не сломаться под его натиском. В тесном пространстве шаттла они даже не используют Силу, не говоря уж об оружии, но вихрь чужой ярости и боли, бушующий вокруг них в схватке, мешает ей сосредоточиться. Удар, другой – она едва успевает блокировать, уклониться, поднырнуть под чужую руку, и это так не похоже и одновременно похоже на их тренировки с Энакином в Храме Джедаев, что в груди у Асоки что-то резко и больно сжимается.  
Отвлекшись, она пропускает следующую атаку.  
Мощный удар о дюрасталевые пластины пола вышибает из ее легких весь воздух. Она пытается откатиться, но Мол играючи прижимает ее к полу и прикладывает ребро ладони к беззащитному горлу.  
Он может убить меня прямо сейчас, отстраненно думает Асока.  
Мол внимательно смотрит ей в лицо, словно ищет что-то. Хмурится, убирает руку. Встает слитным, быстрым движением, делает шаг назад.  
\- Еще раз, - жестко бросает он.

После, вымотанные, они бок о бок сидят у стены. Это кажется Асоке странным и привычным одновременно, и она не знает, что делать с этим ощущением.  
\- Почему ты не убил меня на Мандалоре? – спрашивает она, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок.  
Мол рядом не отвечает. Он только смеется – коротко, хрипло и безрадостно, - и устало роняет голову на ее плечо.  
Асока не отстраняется.

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*


End file.
